


You Are My Sunshine

by andistone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Death, Death Threats, Emotional Hurt, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, M/M, Tears, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andistone/pseuds/andistone
Summary: Eighth Year AUHarry Potter finds his boyfriend in danger.





	You Are My Sunshine

(warning: tears)

Hogwarts Eighth Year AU

"You're such a traitor.  You don't belong here.  Someone should just kill you already."

Harry Potter heard the threats coming from the abandoned Charms classroom.  He ran in to see a Gryffindor holding a knife to Draco Malfoy's chest.  Another was holding him back.

"Stop!  Drop the knife!" he yelled.  The one holding the knife turned and snarled.

"Oh, look, it's Harry Potter, the fag, coming to save his little boyfriend."

Harry put his hands out cautiously and he slowly walked closer to the boys.  

"Don't take another step or I'll stab this through his heart!" the first Gryffindor shouted. 

"Whoa!  Whoa!  Okay!"  Harry stood still, thinking of a way to get Draco out of this.  "Just-just put down the knife."

"You know," the knife-wielding Gryffindor said, conversationally, "everyone calls you the savior of the Wizarding World.  How ironic would it be if you could save the whole world, yet not the one closest to you."  He laughed, manically.  

With a nasty grin, he turned back to Draco, who gulped.  He pushed the knife closer to his chest, till it dug into his shirt.  

"No!" Harry yelled and took a step forward. 

The Gryffindor looked at him and smiled, "Oops, you moved."

With that, he plunged the knife into Draco and Harry screamed.  Time slowed down as the other Gryffindor let go of Draco and he stumbled back.  Harry ran to him and caught his body in his arms as they fell to the floor. 

"Draco, Draco, you'll be okay.  Look at me." 

The blond boy turned to Harry and tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.  "Harry," he breathed.

"Shh, shh, don't talk.  I'll get you to the infirmary."

Draco shook his head.  "Harry, I know what's gonna happen.  I need you to be strong for me."

"No, no, no!  I'm not letting you die!"  Harry pulled out his wand and pointed to the wound in Draco's chest.  "Reparo!  Reparo!  Reparo, damn it!" 

Draco gently took the wand from Harry's hand, "You and I both know that's not gonna work."  He started coughing.  Blood stained his lips.  "Harry, just hold me."

Silent tears streaming down his face, Harry did.  

Draco started singing softly, "You are my sunshine, my precious sunshine."

Harry let out a sob.

"You make me happy," -he started coughing again and more blood came out- "when skies are gray."

"Draco, save your breath.  You'll be okay."

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you."  By this point, Draco was crying too. 

Harry joined him for the last line, "Please don't take my sunshine away."

Draco smiled and went limp.  

"Draco?  Draco?  Baby, wake up.  Draco?"

Harry's breathing became erratic and he let out an anguished cry.

AN: Sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find more on my Wattpad (andistone), where I post first.


End file.
